Adeekstion
by Shawny's Girl
Summary: "I love you Marty Deeks. And one day you will love me too." Deeks has a stalker, and she will do anything to make him hers.


Disclaimer: Not mine...

Authors Note: Okay I know I barely update the "The Backup Plan" so I really shouldn't be starting a new story but this just came to me and I had to write it... So I'm sorry to all of the loyal followers of "The Backup Plan".

_Dear Diary:_

_ I saw him again today. This time he was at Levi's Bar & Grill. He was, as always, completely amazing. Everyday I just keep falling more in love. I wonder if he realizes the effect he has on people. The effect he has on me. With his amazing, fluffy, soft hair that begs to be touched. His kind, kind eyes. His strong, sexy, muscular body. I just want to say something to him. Ask him to come and live with me forever. To run my hands over his lean body and brush the hair out of his eyes. But..._

_ I forgot to mention. He was with that bitch Zoey. Again. Why can't he wake up and realize that we were meant to be? That he belongs to me. That he should give up on that ugly cretin. Shes not even pretty. And I am sure that no one would care if she went missing. Hm. Ha ha That would be the day. I could tell him I love him and that no one could ever come between us again. But of course I would have to act fast. I swear he gets a new girl just hours after leaving the old one. At least I am considerate and give him time before I talk to him. The others just go right up and flirt in their fake way, twirling their hair and dressing so... slutty. Ugh, I don't know why he falls for their crap. He deserves so much more._

_ Anyway, back to happier matters. I got some new pictures. I have added them to the photo albums. He looks amazing, with his low V-neck exposing part of his toned chest. Jeans that fit in all the right places. And his hair... Messed up to perfection. He is perfection. He will be mine. I love you, Marty Deeks. And one day you _will _love me, too._

____Line Break_

"Sam, you wound me." Deeks said in mock sadness, clutching at his heart.

Sam smirked. "All I'm saying is that your hair is really not that great. Have you ever even heard of a brush. It unnatural."

"What are you talking about. It's completely natural. I don't do anything to it. And this is all really rich coming from a guy with no hair. You just don't get it." Deeks said petting his hair protectively.

"Sam, stop making fun of Deeks' rather feminine hair." Kensi said walking in with a big smile.

Callen, who was following her, couldn't help but laugh.

"They aren't wrong, Deeks. It's a bit unnatural."

"No its not! Everyone loves my hair. Ask anyone!"

"I will take that challenge. Hey Hetty, what do you think of Deeks' hair?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"Well I think it suits him rather well. But this topic should be brought up at a later time. You have a case." Deeks, who was blushing rather hard, raced up the stairs ahead of them. Almost running straight into Eric, who looked at him with obvious disappointment.

"Sorry, maybe next time buddy." Deeks patted Eric on the shoulder before rushing past him. Giving Nell a big smile, he walked to his usual spot leaning against the center table, waiting for the rest of the team to show up. They all walked in and Eric picked up his tablet before starting.

"This is Petty Officer Zoey Winstead." He brought up the pictures on the big screen. When Deeks saw them he froze and his jaw dropped open.

"She was found this morning by her neighbor, Amy Salvados. The neighbor said that usually Ms. Winstead would could over every morning to take her daughter to school since Mrs. Salvados never could. When Winstead didn't show up, Salvados went to check it out. She saw Winstead on the floor-" Nell brought up another picture "- with her torso torn open. The pictures are from LAPD. Who were called first." Nell turned back around then her face turned questioning at Deeks shocked look. "Do you know her Deeks?" Then everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Um, yeah. We went out a couple of times. The most recent was yesterday. She- oh God." Deeks looked back up. Assessing what everyone else was thinking.

"Oh, Deeks. I'm sorry." Nell said, looking at him with sympathy. As were the others.

"Well, let's go. We aren't going to find the killer sitting here, are we? I'm going to go talk to her family. Come on, Kens." Then he walked out of the room. Kensi shot a worried glance back at the rest of the team before rushing out after Deeks.

_LINE BREAK_

_Dear Diary:_

_ Oh my. I don't think I have ever felt so alive. Marty I do hope you aren't mad at me. After all I did it for us. And I would do it again. Because I love you. And we belong together. I just. Oh, I'm still shaking. The adrenaline is still there. Rushing through my veins. Have you ever killed someone Marty? Stupid question. Of course a sweet innocent man like you would never do anything like that. But that's alright, because I will protect you. Always. And now that, that bitch is out of the way, I can protect your heart too. I'm here Marty. And I'm not going anywhere._

____LINE BREAK_

TBC...

So what did you think? Should I continue? I'm not sure how this turned out... This idea has just been driving me crazy, and this is how it ended up. R&R to tell me what you thought, please? I'd really appreciate it :)

-Love Vas


End file.
